


Haven't Seen You in a While

by PyroKitten



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill always had a thing for Dipper but as a demon couldn't understand it, Bill didn't know he still had powers, Bill is suave as fuck, Bill is worried about his past resurfacing, Bill was resurrected as a human with limited powers, Dipper eventually finds out, Dipper is still awkward, He doesn't want Dipper to ever find out, Human Bill Cipher, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKitten/pseuds/PyroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer between high school and college for the Pines' twins, and as usual they head to Gravity Falls to hang out and help out around the Mystery Shack. This summer though, things will be different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Places, New Faces

      High school had been quite the experience for the Mystery Twins. Not quite as eventful as their summer in the Falls, but it was a close second. Today they would be returning to the place where it all occurred, spending their final summer before they grappled adulthood head on relaxing in the now truly sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

      Both twins were equally excited to return and reunite with their friends. Dipper was especially excited to see Ford when July rolled around, planning to share what few things had happened throughout previous summers.

      As such, it was with bated breath that they waited for Soos to close the Mystery Shack for the night so they could catch up over shitty pizza from that creepy kid's diner.

      "So bros, how's it been lately?" Soos asked around a bite of pizza.

      Dipper poked at his slice, hoping to god it wouldn't start crawling. "Well, I was our class's valedictorian, and Mabel got into that art institute on a full-ride scholarship."

      Mabel's eyes sparkled as she added, "It's nothing compared to Dipper making it into any Ivy League school he wants on a full ride."  
Soos nodded, smiling at the twins. "You two've grown up so fast. I can't wait to see what you do in the future."

      Dipper thanked him with a slight blush, Mabel giggling and doing so as well.  
"Well," Dipper said after a while, pushing back his chair and standing, "I'm going to go play a few of these games. Skeeball sounds amazing after that drive here."

      Mabel followed suit, grinning mischievously. "I bet I can beat you," she singsonged.

      Dipper rolled his eyes, walking towards the games. "Sure, make it a challenge too," he replied with a slight chuckle.

      Mabel pulled out her wallet, getting a ten dollar bill to put in the machine. "Ten games each. Highest total score wins. Loser has to ask for the most embarrassing prize we can afford with our tickets." She stuck out her hand, watching Dipper closely.

      Dipper nodded, smirking in the slightest as he took her hand and shook it. "Game on."

~~~

      Dipper cursed every deity in existence as he tallied up their current scores. They were tied. They were fucking tied with one ball to each of their names. One last ball. Dipper couldn't screw this up. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm himself. 'Go for the safe bet,' he thought. 'Don't risk the one thousand points. Go for the five hundred.'

      He nodded to himself one final time, pulling his arm back and- He let out a sigh of relief as the ball entered the pocket marked "five hundred" in bold red numbers. He turned to make a smug comment to Mabel, only to grow silent as he saw it happen. No. Fucking. Way.

      Mabel cheered as one thousand points were added to her score. "In your face Dip! I'm still the alpha twin after all!" She teased with a grin.

      Dipper grunted in response, biting his cheek to avoid cursing in the middle of the restaurant. Mabel would pay for this later.

      His sister's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Now, about that deal..." She began with a devious smirk.

~~~

      Mabel must have planned this. She had to have done so. There's no way this is actually-

      "Sir?"

      Dipper focuses on the prize corner employee once more. He then turns his gaze to the creepy marionette next to him instead, placing the ticket count from their earnings on the counter. He shouldn't stare. Make it look like he's perusing the prizes instead.

      He can hear the sound of paper crinkling and he slowly looks back at the man before him, taking note of the cascade of blonde bangs, as well as the small black patch tucked behind his ear. The man looks up once more, smiling at Dipper. "What would you like today sir?"

      Dipper nearly melted at how smooth his voice was. This man would be the death of him. He looked into the worker's alluring blue eyes, before glancing at the prizes once more. With a bright blush, he said, "I-I'll take the unicorn plush."

      The man raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he turned to grab one. "What's the occasion?"

      Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You could say I lost a bet with my sister."

      The employee placed the prize on the counter, smiling in amusement. "I see. Well, here's your unicorn my good sir." He then smoothly added, "May I know the new owner of this lovely steed?"

      Dipper nodded, murmuring, "I'm Dipper Pines."

      "Well Dipper," the blonde began, leaning against the counter and placing his chin in his hand, "My name is William Stentson, but most people call me Will or Bill."

      Dipper cringed internally. "I think I'll call you Will, if you don't mind." He was not going to associate this man with that demon.

      Will nodded, smiling in the slightest. He then grabbed the small sheet of paper once more and scribbled on it, passing it and the plush to Dipper. "It was very nice meeting you, and a pleasure exchanging your earnings for this prize. I'll see you around Dipper."

      Dipper nodded, taking the items and walking away. He glanced at the small sheet of paper and smiled. He'd have to enter that number in his phone at some point.

~~~

      "So, how was the prize corner Dip?" Mabel asked as her twin returned.

      Dipper waved her off, focusing on a slip of paper and his phone. After a moment he pocketed the device and set a pink unicorn in front of Mabel as he sat down. "Fine. Did what I had to." He was honestly trying to hide his smile. Mabel would tease him if she knew. She always did when he found someone he liked.

      Mabel looked closely at him. "Were they a guy or a girl?" She finally asked.

      Dipper groaned softly and hid his face behind his hands.

      "Ooh~ Must've been a really cute one then." Mabel was all smiles now, poking Dipper's forehead. "So?"

      "A guy," Dipper murmured. "He gave me his number." Dipper steeled himself for the incoming questions. This would not be fun. It never was.

      Mabel was trying not to squeal at this point. "What's he look like? Is he gay or bi? Maybe even pan? Ooh, would he do polyamory? Maybe he has a thing for twins! Think he would-"

      Dipper cut her off with a hiss of her name. He was absolutely mortified. They just returned to Gravity Falls and already she was pulling this. And in front of Soos no less! He peeked through his fingers at said man, only to find him fighting off laughter at how passionate Mabel was about this subject.

      Soos stood up with a smile and a chuckle. "Listen dudes, I'm going to leave you to do your thing here. Don't get in trouble or anything, and Mabel," he turned to her, "take it easy on your brother. He did drive you both." With that, the handyman left the eatery, leaving Dipper to deal with his twin alone. There went his last hope.

      "Listen Mabel, I don't know. I just met him, and I'd really like to maybe start as friends with him. Go from there. Y'know?" Dipper finally lowered his hands as he spoke, looking his sister in the eye. "Just, try not to scare him if we do hang out at all, okay?"

      Mabel nodded, a small grin still gracing her features. She calmly reached a hand forward and took Dipper's into her own. "Alright bro. If he hurts you though, let me know."

      Dipper sighed in defeat. "I will Mabel. Doubt he'll do much to try and harm me though."

      A voice sounded from behind Dipper, and he stiffened as the chair next to him was moved. "Please tell me I didn't take interest in a committed man. And I do hope it's alright if I sit with you two."

      Mabel smiled cheekily, looking at the newcomer. "Nah, Dip is my twin bro. And of course you can sit here. It's a free country, right?" She removed her hand from Dipper's and held it towards the man. "Mabel's the name, fun's my game!" She said cheerily.

      Will took her hand and kissed the top of it, smirking as she blushed. "Charmed. My name is William, but please, call me Will. It's how your brother knows me at least."

      Mabel flicked her gaze towards Dipper as she retracted her hand, as if to ask, 'Is this guy for real?' Dipper only shrugged in response.

      Will was all smiles and turned to Dipper. "I wish I could have come directly over here with you. I'm sure I missed quite the conversation if your sister is this excitable."

      Dipper blushed faintly, nodding. "With her it's always an adventure." He then asked, "So, are you on break or something then?"

      Will shook his head. "No, my shift ended a bit after your claiming of the majestic unicorn."

      Oh god, that smug look was making Dipper melt a little on the inside. 'Keep it together. Just don't stutter when you talk. Don't stutter.' "That's g-good." 'Fuck. Shit.' Dipper bit his lip, turning to look at Mabel instead, hoping she could help him out of the hole he was digging for himself.

      Instead, Mabel winked at him and stood, saying, "I'm going to head back to the Shack. I'm sure Waddles is getting lonely without me there." With that, she walked away, leaving Dipper to fend for himself against the charm of the blonde.

      Dipper could hear the scraping of the chair's legs as Will scooted closer to him. He turned back to the man and smiled nervously.

      Will returned the smile in kind. "So Dipper, I must ask, do you fancy me?"

      Dipper definitely did not squeak at the question. He couldn't squeak in front of such a suave guy that was basically flirting with him, the nerd, of all people.

      And yet, he must have if Will's chuckle was anything to go by. "I'll take that as a yes then," he stated smoothly. "If that's the case, would you care to go to the diner with me to grab a bite?"

      Dipper was frozen in place at this point. He willed his body to move, his lips to form any coherent words. After a few seconds he finally managed a high-pitched, "Sure," reminiscent of his twelve-year-old voice.

      Will stood, grabbing Dipper's hand and pulling him into an upright position as well. "Splendid. Let us be off then."

      After a few more moments of commanding his body to move, Dipper regained enough control to start walking alongside Will. 'How did I manage this one?' He thought, stealing a glance at the blonde. A small smile formed. 'Damn I got lucky.' And with that they were off to Lazy Susan's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually this will have smut, and I'm not sure how long this will be. Thanks to my close friend for helping me use different words because god knows I don't use a thesaurus. Also, tags and characters will be added as they pop up. See ya soon!  
> ~Pyro


	2. Down at the Diner

     Lazy Susan smiled and waved at Dipper when she saw him enter. She motioned to an empty booth before returning to the person whose order she was taking.

     Will slid into the booth easily. Dipper was a lot less graceful about it. In fact, he almost tripped on the way in. Cue internal cringing.

     After righting himself Dipper grinned nervously. Will was looking at him with unguarded amusement. 'Okay, haven't even been here five minutes and I've already royally fucked up.'

     "So, Dipper, what brings you to Gravity Falls?" Will asked softly.

     Okay. Simple stuff. "I come here during summer to visit relatives and friends. What about you? I don't think I've seen you around before."

     Will shrugged. "I moved here recently. There is just so much natural beauty, and it's a good change of pace from my previous residence."

     "Not much of a city person?" Dipper asked. Finally, he was easing into the conversation.

     Will shook his head. "Not really. With as chaotic as it gets, it's too confining at times. Small spaces while moving through crowds and such. What about you?"

     "Well," Dipper began, "I suppose either works for me. At the end of the day, I'm able to have my own space, so..." He trailed off, looking to the side.

     He perked up slightly when Will agreed with him. "You do have a point there. Although, I must ask, what if you share your living space with another? What then?"

     Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, eyes reconnecting with Will's. "Depends on who it is. My sister? I've lived with her my entire life, so it'd be fine. A significant other?" His cheeks flushed, and he finished with a soft, "I'd be happy to see them, y'know?"

     Will nodded, a warm grin overtaking his features. "I both respect and understand that mentality. I would like to one day be able to do such a thing." His eyes grew distant as he murmured, "To have someone to call your own... It sounds quite entrancing." He refocused on Dipper as Lazy Susan finally walked over.

     "So sorry to keep you two waiting." She flipped her notepad to a new page as she spoke, looking at Dipper. "What will we be having today?"

     "Coffee and a burger please," Dipper answered automatically. "And it's no problem at all Lazy Susan. Gave us time to talk."

     Susan nodded as she wrote the order. "Alright, I'm glad it wasn't too long a wait. And for you Will?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

     "Water and a salad would be nice. Thank you very much." Will responded.

     Susan nodded, walking away with the orders. Will took her leave as an opportunity to continue their conversation. "So, what do you enjoy doing in your off time?"

     Dipper shrugged. "I mostly read and wander around I guess. I love going through the woods here."

     Will’s eyes sparkled at this. “They are quite lovely. There's something mystical about this town.”

    ‘You don't even know the half of it,’ Dipper thought. Verbally, he responded with a simple, “Yeah, like there's something more.”

     Will smiled smugly once more. If this was his trademark grin, Dipper would turn to mush soon. “Do you believe there to be something more? I for one enjoy entertaining the idea, although I have witnessed very few incidents myself.”

     At this point, ‘Trust no one’ could go fuck itself Dipper decided. The man before him was beyond trustworthy, and he slowly removed a single book from his cargo jacket, labeled with a six-fingered handprint and a four inside it. Maybe he shouldn't have, but Will seemed genuinely curious, and he would only reveal his own research, not Ford’s. He began to explain to the blonde what he has learned during the past few summers spent in the Falls. As he approached the end of his first personal volume, Dipper looked up from the book he had focused on while expounding upon his adventures. And dear god, his heart almost leapt from his chest. 

     Will was beyond attentive, listening with great interest that shown through in his expression. He mouthed various names as he followed along, and Dipper found himself grasping for words that never appeared, having lost himself in just how damn soft those lips looked.

     Will chuckled. Why did he chuckle. Oh shit. “Did I… Say that last part out loud?” Dipper asked shyly, tucking the book away.

     Will smiled. “About my lips appearing to be soft? I believe you did Dipper. Hm…” Will paused, a devilish smirk taking shape. “I may give you the chance to test your theory at the end of this date. Think of it as a treat after a wonderful dinner.”

     Dipper’s mouth went dry as he questioned, “Like a-a dessert?”

     Will tilted his head and replied with a question of his own. “Would you find it more appealing as such?” The smirk became extra smug. “I'm sure I would be able to make it extra sweet just for you my dear.”

     Dipper was absolutely flabbergasted. He barely managed a thank you towards Lazy Susan when their food was brought to them. This man was something else entirely. Here Dipper thought himself to be quite capable and smart, if a bit awkward and dorky, and yet… It appeared this charming blonde-haired, blue-eyed, hunk of a man had beaten him at every turn.

     Will laughed faintly, motioning to the now cooling food. “Please Dipper, eat. This sustenance is always quite delicious, and one may not have dessert without having finished their dinner.” He returned to his salad with a simple wink, and Dipper tore into his burger. This was an offer he simply could not refuse.

     As they worked their way through their respective meals, Will eased the pair back into simple conversation, about various misadventures Dipper and Mabel had experienced.

     “-and there was this one griffon Mabel tried to keep as a pet. It almost ate her pig alive!” Dipper grinned as he recalled the event. Will seemed very amused as well, hanging on to every word with a chuckle occasionally surfacing.

     It was at this point that Lazy Susan returned with their check, thanking them for visiting the establishment. Will took the bill and signed off on it before Dipper could even breathe a protest. “I invited you to dinner, so I shall pay Dipper,” he stated simply.

     Finding no room to argue, Dipper nodded and offered a quiet thank you.

     After paying for their dinner, Dipper and Will exited the building, walking in a comfortable silence. Following a period of time, Will slipped his hand into Dipper’s, dragging the brunette towards the woods.

     Said brunette’s heart was beating out of his chest. This kind of shit only happened in love stories and stuff Mabel tended to obsess over, and yet here he was. Being dragged to the peaceful, romantic woods, by an amazing person who looked past his nerdiness and even offered to share a kiss. Someone who was golden both inside and out.

     Will slowed and stopped in front of a fallen tree trunk. He took a seat and looked at Dipper expectantly.

     Dipper sat next to him, if a bit awkwardly, hoping he wasn't fucking up his chances.

     Will grinned at Dipper. And there went his insides again. Will leaned forward in the slightest, and Dipper did his best to meet him halfway.

     In Dipper’s mind, the moment was beyond magical. As Will’s lips moved against his own, he couldn't help but notice that they were incredibly soft. Will’s hand moved to cover his, fingers intertwining as the innocent kiss ended.

     “What conclusion has your analysis supplied?” Will questioned teasingly.

    “T-that they're soft a-and smooth.” Dipper tried to be smooth. He really did. But he stuttered. He fucking stuttered again before this suave man, and he had to look like a dork at this point.

     Will grinned all the same, scooting closer to Dipper and running his free thumb over Dipper’s bottom lip. “Would you perchance allow me to gather data of my own?” He asked softly.

     Dipper could only nod, no longer trusting his voice to not waver.

     Will retracted his hand, replacing its presence with his mouth, another gentle kiss ensuing. 

     Dipper found himself squirming in the slightest at the minimal contact with the blonde and raised his free hand to thread it through his partner’s hair. Satisfied, his moving ceased.

     Will, alternatively, found the need for further connecting points. He released his grip on Dipper’s hand and pulled back from the kiss, lifting Dipper and moving the young man to his lap while he caught his breath. With his hands now free, Will cupped Dipper’s cheek, whispering, “I believe I have collected enough information to form a conclusion my dear.”

     Dipper was absolutely breathless. “What's that?”

     Will smirked. “That I adore kissing you.” 

     Their lips met once more, and Dipper couldn't have felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Finally got myself to write the second part! It's weird when I consider the fact that so far, both of my chapters are about three pages long, and yet they still feel short. From a writing standpoint, a lot can happen in three pages, but from a reading standpoint, it's next to nothing. Also, as a little note, this story is meant to be mostly fluff, so smut won't happen for a long while. (And it'll be confined to its own chapter so that those who don't enjoy it don't have to read it.) Anyway, until next time!  
> ~Pyro


	3. Chats Are How We Learn

     Dipper was all smiles as he and Will chatted in the forest. After their impromptu kisses, Will had refused to let the brunette leave his lap, instead supporting him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. As much as Dipper wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed it to no end.

     Will had taken Dipper’s hand in his own free one and carded their fingers comfortably. The moment was absolutely perfect.

     “Alright, what about your hometown then?” Dipper asked as he finished explaining what it was like growing up where he did with Mabel.

     Will’s eyes grew distant and he bit his lower lip. He sighed softly, appearing worried for the first time since Dipper had met him. “It was quite… Troublesome at times. I resided in a horrid neighborhood, and I was very haughty and self-assured. Occasionally I would face adversity, as not everyone I encountered agreed with my attitude. When I first moved here, there was a young man who showed me that I was still vulnerable in many senses, and I… Began to mellow. But I fear some of my previous traits may have bled through into adulthood.” He finally met Dipper’s gaze once more, whispering, “I truly hope I am pleasant to be around my dear. You are such a treat, and I do not wish to ever upset you if I may prevent such an occurrence.”

     Dipper was taken aback. This suave man didn't know what effect he had on him? Dipper smiled softly, using his free hand to cradle the blonde’s cheek. “Listen Will. I know we literally just met, but I already love being around you. You're kind to me and smooth as hell, and honestly, I want to take this opportunity to get to know you better. So please, don't think I don't have a good time when I'm with you. Besides, if I ever did, I'd tell you. Alright?” After he finished speaking, Dipper mentally celebrated at his ability to make it through that dialogue without once stuttering.

     Will on the other hand murmured a soft, “Alright. Thank you Dipper.”

     At this point they sat in a comfortable silence, Dipper running his thumb along Will’s cheekbone in a soothing manner.

     The atmosphere was broken as someone tackled the two of them off the trunk they had claimed as theirs.

     “Dip! Why are you still out? It's almost eight and Soos is worried!” The intruder stood and revealed themselves to be Mabel.

     Dipper sighed as he rubbed his head. There goes that moment. “Dammit Mabel, I was trying to spend time with Will. Is that so wrong?”

     Mabel smiled sheepishly and murmured, “Sorry bro. Sorry Will.”

     Will, alternatively, was quite amused by the situation. “It's quite alright. If I had known it to be as late as it is, I would have asked Dipper if I may walk him home.”

     Mabel grinned mischievously. “Alright, I'll leave you two to it then.” With that, she disappeared in the direction of the Mystery Shack.

     Will stood and offered his hand to his still seated counterpart. Dipper blushed as he accepted the hand, being pulled into a standing position.

     “May I walk you home Dipper?” Will questioned softly.

     Dipper could only nod, his ability to speak disappearing once more.

     “Let us be off then.” Will intertwined their fingers and waited for Dipper to lead the way.

     After a few moments, Dipper began the trek to the Mystery Shack. It was smooth and simple, the two enjoying the other's presence. When the building became visible, Dipper slowed his pace. He didn't want this to end already. It couldn't end so quickly. Finally, on the steps of the Shack, Dipper came to a halt, turning to face Will. “I uh, I guess this is where we say goodnight,” he began awkwardly. “Unless of course you wanna join us while we watch stupid shows and outdated movies. I mean, that'd be cool.”

     Will grinned. “I'd quite enjoy spending more time with you. Thank you for this opportunity my dear.”

     Dipper nodded, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Will's cheek. Before he could abscond into the building, Will grabbed Dipper’s chin and connected their lips.

     When they parted, Will murmured, “You missed my dear.”

     Dipper couldn't stop a blush from gracing his features if he wanted to.

 

~~~

 

    Dipper stared at the roof of his room with his pillow in a tight embrace. The night had gone swimmingly, Will getting along with everyone as if he had known them for years. And their true kiss goodnight… The thought of it sent shivers down the brunette’s spine. Yes, it had been simple, but there was an underlying passion that Dipper felt would come to fruition soon enough. Above all else though, he couldn't help but love Will's presence. Something about it was so familiar, and yet so tantalizingly different.

     Dipper pulled out his phone as it vibrated. He’d almost forgot that he had sent a text to Will to confirm his phone number. Reading the message, Dipper smiled in the slightest. Even when texting, Will appeared to be as formal as ever.

     ‘ _ I cannot appear to fall asleep at this time. I hope I did not rouse you in delivering a message to you Dipper. _ ’

     ‘ _ You didn’t. Wanna talk? _ ’ Dipper sent in reply. The thought of texting his new boyfriend sent a small thrill through him, as if finalizing the thought that, yes, this entire situation was real.

     Will’s response appeared after a few agonizing minutes of waiting. ‘ _ I would fancy chatting with you. It gets quite lonely in a room large as mine, and I do appreciate the company. _ ’

     Dipper’s grin broadened. ‘ _ So, what’d you like to talk about? _ ’ He typed out as quickly as his thumbs would allow.

     The answer appeared after yet another bout of waiting, and was quite vexing in nature to Dipper. ‘ _ May we discuss something of a more serious nature? _ ’

     Chewing on his lower lip, Dipper sent a simple, ‘ _ Sure. _ ’ He waited with bated breath for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took way too long to get this one out. More to come soon, I promise! Just need to figure out how to connect all of these plot points in a cohesive way. Whelp, until next time!  
> ~Pyro


	4. When Bill Became Will...

    Somewhere deep in the woods, Will lay on an old bed in a recently refurbished cabin. In the four years since his defeat as Bill, he had learned to live as a normal human. In those same four years, he had learned of humility and compassion, alongside many other once foreign emotions. He had truly become human, rather than just inhabiting such a visage.

     And now, he feared it had all been for naught.

     When Dipper had approached him at the prize corner, he had been both pleasantly surprised and worried. The adolescent Pines he had once sparred with had grown into a lanky young man, still awkward and adorable.

     Will still could not place when Dipper had gone from being the nuisance he had referred to as Pine Tree, to someone he would be willing to "date", a term he had discovered a year into his newfound humanness. His happiness stemmed from finally understanding the troubling feeling Dipper had imposed upon him when he was still a demon.

     He believed it to be called love.

     He found himself worried though, as he was sure Bill would still be hated. But he was no longer Bill. He was now William, a normal citizen of the unusual town of Gravity Falls.

     This is why he gave both the option of Will and Bill as shortenings of his name. The Pines boy had reflexively stiffened at the mention of his old name, implying he still disliked even the mention of the demon he had known. So, for better or worse, Will knew he would have to hide his identity and past for a period of time.

     And yet, he worried. So he sent a simple message to begin hinting at the truth.

     Which is how he found himself texting Dipper, lip tugged between his teeth as he attempted to word the subject in such a way that he may still avoid the true meaning. Yes, that's why he chose to be vague. Not because he was terrified of telling the man he loved that as a demon his feelings were misguided, and that that was why he had such a fixation upon him when he was but a tween.

     Of course it wasn't because of that.

     ' _This Bill character that you wrote of in your journals... Is he the reason you have chosen to call me Will?_ ' Will tried to make the message seem curious rather than scared. He was certainly appreciative of the inability to let his true intonations leak when using words on a screen.

     Dipper's reply was almost immediate. ' _Yeah, I guess he is. He sorta tried to kill my family, so the name leaves a bad taste in my mouth._ '

     Will could almost feel his stomach drop.

     ' _Well, could you ever forgive a creature such as that?_ ' He asked warily.

     ' _Will, he tried to_ kill _us. I wouldn't care if he somehow came back and said he reformed. I couldn't forgive it._ '  

     And now it felt as if his heart had stopped. His lip split between his gnawing teeth, blood coating his tongue as he cursed softly.

     He could never tell Dipper.

     He could never reveal himself.

     And he couldn't stop having a conscience either. So he was stuck.

     If his stomach had dropped and heart had stopped, Will's lungs were certainly clenching. Was this panic? He must have felt this before. Yes, once before, when they erased Stanley's mind. This was certainly panic.

     A small ding and vibration originating from his phone tore him away from his thoughts.

     ' _Will? You said this was important, right?_ ' It read.

     The worry displayed through the message comforted Will in a way. Dipper was not aware, and did not have to know.

     ' _Yes. I was concerned that I may have come across a fragment of this demon, and I trust your judgement concerning creatures such as it._ ' He answered.

     'I have seen a fragment my dear,' Will thought. 'That much is true.'

     ' _If he ever tries to harm you, I will destroy him._ ' Dipper obviously cared.

     ' _Thank you._ ' It was all he could say. He set his phone aside and covered his eyes, a sigh permeating the silence that surrounded him. He couldn't let Dipper find out. He could never tell him. Because if he found out...

     He would lose the only thing that drove _him_ to care.   
  
~~~   
  
     Today was Will's day off. As such, he woke up earlier than usual as to enjoy the day to its fullest.

     Unfortunately, earlier would be considered five in the morning.

     He sat staring out into the woods, a cup of coffee cradled in his hands. The sun had not even begun to rise, and here he was hoping it would begin to crest over the horizon.

     The coffee was beginning to grow cold as he lost himself in the mindscape he had discovered to be his alone. Even after four years of utilizing it, it was bizarre to him that he himself had one.

     He took stock of the new memories and trees that had grown to guard them. His home was the woods, the trees his hiding place. As such, his memories formed around it.

     Not all of his memories had survived his disintegration. It appeared that in the process of losing his demonic powers and form, his near omnipotence had left him as well.

     He had grown to enjoy this fact.

     Where nothing but humans' actions had surprised him in demonic form, most anything could spark his curiosity.

     Gravity Falls was certainly included. After all, something interesting always occurred, even if he wasn't the cause of it. And now he also had the Pines twins to keep him occupied.

     Will was pleasantly surprised to find his defenses were still holding. Many of his former allies had turned on his new human form, and, as such, he had built defenses for when he did not occupy the mindscape. He feared they would break through one day, but he knew there was not much he could do if they did. So he monitored it as often as he could.

     His new memories from the night prior caused a smile to form. Dipper was awkward in the way he kissed, yes, but it was a beautiful experience nonetheless.

     While holding the young Pines, Will had experienced yet another new emotion. He had felt whole. What little of a soul he had begun with must have finished forming while he held him. That was the only logical way Will could explain the warmth that had blossomed in his core.

     The memory reflected his feelings towards it, turning a tint of pink from his view.

     Will was ripped away from the mindscape as his phone vibrated in the plane referred to as reality. He smiled. It was a text from Dipper.

     ' _Wanna hang out?_ '

     ' _It would be my pleasure._ ' Will responded. ' _May I meet you at the Mystery Shack?_ '

     ' _That works. See ya there! <3 _'

     At first, Will didn't completely recognize the symbols tacked on to the end of the text. When he realized they formed a heart shape, his grin widened.

     His coffee forgotten and the missed sunrise forgone, Will prepared to meet Dipper. Eight in the morning still gave him quite a bit of time to spend with Dipper.

     He wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm bad at this regular posting thing aren't I? I hope this change in character focus went over well, because Will will be the focus for 4 through 6 if things go as planned. Well, hopefully I'll post sooner this time around. Until next chapter!  
>  ~Pyro


	5. ... Not All of Bill Left

      The walk through the woods that surrounded Will's little cabin was pleasant. The air was certainly clear of the many toxins the cities seemed to contain. The only issue he ever found with it was that it always tried to trip him.

      Today was no different.

      It was as if the forest had conspired against him with the way various roots were structured. Odds and ends poked at his casual clothes, trying to snag at them.

      One of them succeeded.

      For Will, it felt as if he was falling in slow motion. It certainly wasn't the first time this had occurred, but this sensation was. Maybe it was a part of being human that he still did not comprehend.

      This theory went out the window the moment he realized the world was turning gray around him.

      Panic surged through him, his lungs clenching as he forgot to breathe. This certainly was a worthy event to panic over, right?

      Will clenched his eyes shut. He was ready to hit the ground. He wanted to hit the ground. Anything that could disprove what he was seeing. If he was still moving, he had control of this.

      He never felt the ground.

      Will groaned softly. There were two likely explanations for this situation. Option one involved his powers beginning to return with four years of inactivity proving enough to leave him inept at utilizing them properly. Option two involved an old friend paying a visit.

      "So being human hasn't completely destroyed your ability to think?" A voice asked.

      It would appear option two was his answer.

      His eyes fluttered open and Will willed himself to the ground. "I am still unsure as to why you choose to bother me. I am smart enough to know not to make deals, and I will not be killed easily," he muttered to the tall demon before him. He pushed himself back into a standing position, dusting off his pants. "If you'll excuse me, I am to meet someone today."

      The demon cackled. "Bill, you think you've reformed, but really, you're just as haughty as you used ta be. Not to mention you've gone soft over a human. He tried ta kill you. Or did you forget that because of these 'feelings' you now have for him?"

      Will sighed. He would not let this get to him. Much. "Dipper will be a good influence. I have been gifted a second chance as a human, and I will not waste it."

      "Ya really don't miss any of it?" The demon questioned with a narrowed eye. "None of the omnipotence and awesome powers? I find that hard ta believe."

      "I truly do not. Now, please, let me be. I do not appreciate the harassment." Will turned to walk away as to wake himself from the meld of the mindscape's plane and the reality he referred to as home.

      He found his body locked into place mid-stride and cursed internally. He was rotated to face the demon once more. "You aren't getting away that easily Bill. If you don't rejoin us, I will have ta kill you. You know too much 'buddy'."

      "And I cannot continue to put this off why?" Will questioned.

      "Because four years is a long time as a human. If you don't say yes now, you won't ever, will you?"

      Will's frustration was mounting quite quickly. "Pyronica, I swear," he paused. This was the first he remembered a name for her. He found it to be quite unusual, and worrying in a way. Shaking his head, he continued. "I do not have to deal with this. I gave you my answer multiple times, and it will not change. But each time you have tried to sway me, and thus we have put this off. So please, let it lie, and let me go."

      Pyronica appeared as surprised as he felt about the name drop. "Bill, don't do this. You're still in there and evil somewhere. If you can remember me, then you can let go of this stupid humanity and rejoin us. C'mon, it'll be fun."

      Will shook his head once more. It was at this point that he realized the hold on his form must have weakened. And so he backed up, towards the edge of the sphere he was in. "Let me be Pyronica," he whispered.

      Pyronica sighed, stepping towards him. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have ta do this Bill. You were a cool leader, but now you have ta go."

      "No. I don't." Will was walking backwards now. He wouldn't give in easily.

      Pyronica easily reached him and took hold of his arm. "Yeah, ya kinda do."

      Will started to panic again. He pushed against Pyronica. She didn't budge. He struggled in her grip to no avail.

      And then something odd happened.

      The hand against her chest glowed blue. An all too familiar blue.

      Fire surged forth from his hand, and Pyronica was forced backward, flames spreading along her chest. Despite what pain it may have caused her, she smiled. "Told ya. You're still Bill under there."

      As if to prove her point, the area of gray began to return to its colorful state. His anger must have triggered this change, for Pyronica appeared surprised to be dissipating. "Don't worry Bill," she said, "we'll convince you."

      She promptly disappeared and Will awoke to find his leg scratched and bleeding. He was on the ground. He had fallen. He was bleeding.

      ... That meant he was normal, right?

      He uneasily lifted his right hand face up and opened his palm. With a single thought, a small blue flame appeared above the scraped skin.

      Will's entire body tensed, and the flame flared with his heartbeat.

      It couldn't be real.

      But it was.

      He let the flame die out and stood.

      He felt broken.

      Without thinking, he rushed to the Mystery Shack, barely avoiding falling again. He soon found himself in front of the aforementioned building's door, panting softly from the run over.

      He rapped his knuckles against the door and began to tremble.

      This couldn't be happening.

      He was human.

      He was normal.

      ... Right?

      The door opened to reveal Mabel rubbing her eye with a yawn. She took one look at Will and glanced over her shoulder, yelling, "Dipper! Will's here!" She patted him on the shoulder and shot him a comforting smile, assuring him that her brother would be there soon.

      Said twin walked over, eyes widening in surprise at Will's current state. He pulled him inside and hugged him carefully. Dipper quietly asked, "What happened Will?"

      Will shakily returned the embrace. "I... I encountered a demon," he whispered.

      Dipper pulled him closer, running a soothing hand along his back.

      "The demon... She claimed to be a friend of Bill's a-and... And she wished for me to join them. My dear, I fear this harassment will not end." Will was nearly in tears as he recalled the shot of fire. He was not human. Not even now. But he could not tell Dipper without losing him.

      Dipper sighed softly. "It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. My gruncle Ford will be here in a few weeks, and he'll know what to do. He'll be able to help. We'll get you through this Will, I swear it."

      The tears began to slip down his cheeks, and his trembling increased as he let out a small sob. Stanford was not a stupid man. He would recognize Will, and he would be killed again.

      His days were numbered. Of this much, he was certainly aware. But he would not give in. He would try. If not for his newfound humanity, then certainly for Dipper. Yes. He would try for Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad this one only took two days instead of two weeks. I honestly might get most of Chapter 6 done sooner rather than later because I have to get on a 4 hour flight soon. Hopefully that'll give me the time I need. Anyway, hope this was a fun chapter to read. More fluff in the next one for sure! :D Well, until next time!  
> ~Pyro


End file.
